The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Power tools have been adapted for various uses, such as routing, drilling, milling, cutting, and other purposes. These power tools facilitate woodworking, metalworking, material reduction, and other projects.
Power tools have also been adapted to include lights. The lights provide helpful illumination for a work area, such as a surface of a workpiece. However, the lights and the associated wiring typically increase the size and bulkiness of the power tool. Furthermore, the light and the associated wiring can be difficult to assemble with the other components of the respective power tool.